


Finding Warmth

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka likes to bundle up in blankets if he's missing the warmth of someone special.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Finding Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bundled Up

The blankets were pulled up to Iruka’s ears, corners tucked beneath his body to keep the chill of the evening out of the cocoon. He preferred when there was a warm body sleeping next to him, but he would be alone for at least a few more nights. Kakashi had been sent off on a mission, and that meant Iruka was stuck at home alone in the cold. Normally his lover radiated with heat while he slept and at least in the winter that made it a comfortable place to be, nestled in his arms. Instead Iruka had piled on an extra blanket or two to try and stay warm through the nights of Kakashi’s absence.

Iruka was startled awake by the rustle of blankets and his instinct was to protect himself, but the familiar scent of his lover calmed him. He felt the calloused hands he knew too well travel down his arms and pull him back against Kakashi’s chest.

“I thought you were supposed to be gone longer?” Iruka mumbled as he settled into the newfound warmth.

“Mmmmh,” Kakashi hummed against Iruka’s back. “Got done early…”

Iruka was starting to wonder which one of them was more tired. He’d been on the edge between awake and asleep, but Kakashi seemed exhausted, probably from using up massive amounts of chakra to make it home sooner.

“Why are there so many blankets?” Kakashi groaned. They had always fought about how many blankets were on the bed, Kakashi always preferring less while Iruka loved the plush feel of a bed with more blankets.

“A poor substitute for you,” Iruka teased.

“I’m back so you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Good,” Iruka agreed. He’d give up all the blankets if it meant getting to have Kakashi next to him all the time.

Iruka felt Kakashi nuzzle into the nape of his neck and heard the faint grumble of a “good night” before Kakashi’s breathing slowed and he was asleep already. Iruka had to hold back a laugh as he was still surprised at how easily Kakashi could fall asleep. Unfortunately he could be woken up just as easily, so Iruka just took in a few deep breaths and relaxed into his preferred sleeping position before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
